


Darling it's better down where its wetter

by KB0821



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB0821/pseuds/KB0821
Summary: Porn producer Santana Lopez is suffering from excessive nosebleeds these days, most especially when she's filming her new hot talent Brittany S. Pierce.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Darling it's better down where its wetter

**Author's Note:**

> It's not as smutty as it sounds. This is one of my old fic that I converted into a Brittana Fic, hope you guys enjoy!

This should be nothing for her.

Absolutely nothing.

She is freaking Snixx for crying out loud. Snixx who participated in the groundbreaking five female love fest that earned the movie best picture in the Hoescars award (Porn equivalent of Oscars).

Snixx is one of the famous faces of the Sugar Mommy Series.

Snixx has seen enough pussies that she could open up an animal shelter.

She already hanged her banner up as sex Goddess, and move on to the lucrative business side of the industry of producing films. But her films are so “life changing”, she still gets thank you letters and slides in her official DMs on how her videos gave them the best nut of their life.

Snixx should be immune to all this, but Santana Lopez? Now that’s a whole different story.

Because when Brittany Pierce with that sweet smile and baby blue eyes channel in her alter ego Susie T. Santana Lopez is done for.

It started over a few months ago, Tina brought in this innocent looking beauty, and Santana was skeptical from the get go. Her name was Brittany S. Pierce and when she greeted Santana like she’s a chaperone to a damn Field trip, Santana’s skepticism grew worse. With her blonde hair and wide eye wonder she looked like she should be performing in a CW hit show than in a porn set. But Tina, the little shit that she is, is good at one thing that even Santana have to give her credit for and that’s finding talents for this job.

But just in case this could go wrong (Santana still has headaches over the last girl), Santana looked the girl right into those innocent pair of brown eyes and asked straight to the point.

“You know what you are getting yourself into, right?”

The girl blinks back at her before nodding, “I do.”

But saying it and doing it is two very different things. Brittany looks like she had never been kissed and Tina pointed out that there is a need in the market for cute girls. Santana still wasn’t buying it and decided to decide base on a screen test.

It was her, Tina and her fellow director and used to be screen partner Quinn who was in that room (because if anybody knows chemistry it was her and Quinn). They both have that I fucking hate you but I want to fuck you tension that everyone just nutted for.

The two of them have won countless awards together and their videos are surefire moneymakers. Many wondered if their sizzling chemistry goes beyond the camera. The truth was it didn’t, Quinn’s type is someone much lower to the ground and who talks so fast, Eminem asked her for rap lessons.

They called in their harmless boytoy Mike to do the screen test with her. Mike Chang who walks in with his face full of concentration on his Nintendo Switch until it’s game time.

Now the porn industry is an equal job opportunity, and doesn’t discriminate on sex, age and race. It was Santana’s decision, now with BTS all over the place to hire Mike and get their hands on that fangirl money.

Needless to say, they were pleased to learn that Mike had broken the Asian stereotype and they allowed him the porn name “Magnus”.

Mike and Brittany greeted each other with goofy smirks and Santana won’t be surprise if they do a chest bump and a high five. It was giving Santana less and less hope that this girl could ever make it in this industry.

“Okay guys, so the scene is like you two are bestfriends that kinda like each other and decided to try things out.”

“Okay cue.”

The moment Santana said cue, it’s like looking at a completely different girl. Those lost, innocent eyes from earlier is now glazed with intoxicating mix of sensuality and self control. She played her role perfectly, the one who’s the innocent bestfriend who started shyly discovering each other.

Santana hate to admit it, but the girl is like a natural.

From the “clumsy way” she pulls up Mike shirt, to the way her lips trail along Mike’s skin and my fucking Lord, when Brittany starts undressing and revealed that body, Santana felt like she’s drowning in a pool of her thirst.

When Mike and Brittany started doing it. They fucking started doing it. The two looked like they knew each other with how well explore each other. And creating an effective love scene, you need the right facial expression and the right sounds and damn does Brittany know how to make a whimper and a moan sound like babymaking music.

It was so effective that even Quinn had to stop, as she watches Mike going the down on Brittany.

But it wasn’t until Brittany let out that earth shattering gasp that had everyone standing up to give her a standing ovation.

“So? What do you think?”

Santana pretended to play deaf, ignoring the “I fucking told you so” tone in Tina’s voice. But that little shithead is the least of her problem, because from that moment on, Santana know she’s screwed.

*  
They really need to get the Green new deal implemented or something cause this global warming thing is nothing short of brutal.

Suffocating heat, breaking in sweat and the feeling that you are gonna pass out any minute.

Along with that, Santana has been getting these weird bouts of nosebleeds.

But for some reason, it only happens every other Thursdays. And more specifically it always happens when she’s filming Brittany’s scenes.

Today was a bit better, but she should have known that this damn heat is ruthless.

Santana glances back at the scene, Mike is deep inside of Brittany as the blonde goddess is riding him. This should be nothing for Santana. She had seen enough girls in cowgirl position that she could start her own rodeo.

But damn how does Brittany make it look so good?

Santana didn’t even realize how hard she was shaking until she’s having trouble uncapping her water bottle.

“Do you want me to get that for you?” Marley, her assistant asked as her struggles were that obvious, even someone as dense as her notice.

Santana shoved the water bottle hard. As soon as her pretty assistant gave her water bottle back, she downed it to the last drop as if she’s stuck on the desert and it’s the first time she had seen water.

“Get me more water, please.”

Marley scurried away and Santana was thankful for the momentary distraction until she looks back and caught Brittany’s gaze locked in with hers. Santana really should yell cut and yell at Brittany that she’s not looking at Mike, eye contact is the name of the game in this scene.

The word cut is right there, right there bubbling in her throat but she can’t. She can’t yell it out, not when Brittany/ Susie T lips parted, her gaze filled with a smoky haze Santana is much of a chicken to make sense of. Then, she throws her head back, those ravenous lips parting slightly and Santana could hear the entire set gulped.

“Wow, she’s very into it.”

Mercedes mumbles behind her, but Santana just had to shut her out. It was easy when she was too busy trying to calm herself from jumping on the bed herself. Santana raised a brow at her, as if she’s unaffected by Brittany’s attempt (if she’s actually attempting and not just Santana imagining things) of seducing her. But her nonchalant reaction seems to spark a challenge in Brittany because the next thing Santana sees is the blue eyed girl biting her lower lip.

And before anyone knew it,

“B-boss?” Santana almost unscrews Marley’s head off when the girl spoke on her set, but the look of horror painted on her assistant’s face stopped Santana.

“God dammit- What now?“ She hissed more of for the interruption of watching Brittany perform this work of art.

“Y-your nose… it’s-” Marley pulls out a forest worth of napkins out of the box and her hands trembling as she shoves the napkins on Santana’s face.

The crew exchange worried looks, wondering whether they should keep on filming or call an ambulance. Santana just waved them off, telling them to keep on filming as she clutched her bleeding nose and her pride out of the studio.

Damn it, if this goes on, she’s gonna die a hoe.

*

“Ummm boss, are you okay?”

This was Brittany she’s talking to now. All showered up and fresh, gone was the seductress who was eyefucking her for an entire ten minutes. Without the smoky eye make up and tantalizing gaze, Susie T or Brittany looks like some regular college girl (if college girls are this ridiculously pretty).

“Yeah, I was just- it’s the heat you know. This summer has just been brutal.”

“I think it’s just the thirst.” Mercedes points out.

The fuck?! She didn’t even know that Mercedes is around. Santana throws a Fuck off glare back at Mercedes that the other girl is quite immune of.

“Oh my Gosh, yes boss, you could just be dehydrated.”

“Yup. She’s just thirsty, really, really, really thirsty.” Mercedes adds, her eyes looking at her.

Santana didn’t like what Mercedes is trying to imply.

“I’ll be okay.”

“I have Gatorade in my bag I think.” The younger girl starts digging inside her huge black bag. “It’s-”

“I don’t think it’s Gatorade that Santana needs,” Mercedes cuts in. “I think what Santana wants is some Britta-“

Santana looks at the girl with a horrified expression before cutting to save herself,

“Britta. Yup. Yup. Some of those Britta water filtered bottles. Yup, it’s good for the Earth, less plastic.” 

That sounds like complete bullshit but Santana glares the fuck out of Mercedes to shut her off.

“Oh wow,” Brittany blinks those gorgeous eyes in thought. “I never saw you as an environmentalist.”

Mercedes very indiscreetly laugh out loud, Santana reminds herself to go to Walgreens after work so she could spike Mercedes drink with some laxative.

“I ummm,” Santana clears her throat, hoping Brittany’s stare won’t be this intense. “I ummm what can I say? We only have one Earth.”

“So passionate,” Brittany whispers so low, Santana almost miss it.

“Yoh Britt- Britt,” Mike screeched from the depths of somewhere, before popping out next to them, plonking that long arm on Brittany’s pretty shoulder. “Ready?”

“Oh yes.”

Santana could swear she hears low growls from somewhere, but it’s not until Mercedes elbowed her in the rib, that she figured out it was coming from her.

“Boss, you really need to do something about that nosebleed.”

“Thank you, Mike but I’m okay.” Santana turns away, hoping to steer the conversation away from her. But Mike seems to share that annoying trait with Mercedes of trying to give her a cardiac arrest.

“It’s happening a lot these days.” Mike didn’t end there. “Oh! I remember last time it happened, I think we were shooting a scene too.”

“Oh you are?” Mercedes asked just to make sure to piss off Santana. “I can’t remember. Do tell, Mike, do tell.”

Mike pouts thoughtfully as he tries to remember the details, before popping excitedly. “Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, I remember. It was when I was going down on Brittany and you were doing that moan that you do, Britt? Do you remember?”

“I…I…I… I don’t remember.”

Santana stole a quick glance at the taller girl when she heard the nervous tone from her. A decision she quickly regrets because of how adorable Brittany looks with those burning cheeks.

“Oh yes, it was around that time. It was like after Brittany came, your nose just gushed out.”

“That wasn’t the only place that gushed out.” Mercedes mumbles enough to earn a hard jab on her rib.

Mike was right. Mike was so right but there is no way in hell, Santana is going to admit that. She’s not going to admit that the memory is now playing inside her head like a movie. She could remember how graceful Brittany looks as she arches her back, but it was the look, the look on Brittany’s face that got her all… no, no, no,no… Santana shivers at the memory.

“Okay, okay, okay. I think boss needs her rest.” Brittany says impatient, dragging Mike’s lanky arm away. “I’ll see you later, boss. Drink lots of water, okay?”

“Yup. Get some of that Britta.”

“Just shut up, shut the fuck up.” Santana threatens Mercedes under her breath, of course to no avail, why does she even bother?

Santana could already predict where this is going to go, and she was right because as soon as Brittany and Mike is out of ear sight, Mercedes began her interrogation.

“So?”

“So?”

Mercedes pats Santana in both shoulders, while slowly wiping her crumbs on Santana’s shirt.

“Do you know how to get rid of this thirst?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Drink.”

“Drink?”

“By drink, I meant is drink or eat Brittany out.”

If the world is going to end, Santana thought that now would be the best time.

“Jesus, Mercedes can you be anymore subtler than that?”

“You and her do the boink boink?”

Santana shook her head while raising her hands in surrender, she should know that there is no winning with Mercedes.

“Thank you for making sex sound sooo sexy.” Santana answered, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

“What? You want me to be subtle!” Mercedes argues back at her choice of vocabulary. “But back to my point.”

“You don’t have a point.”

“Yes, I do.”

Santana turned on her heels and walked away, but Mercedes wasn’t going to be ignored as she catches up right beside her.

“What I’m talking about is, is that you’re horny for her, so what’s the cure for that?”

“It’s not horniness, Mercedes. It’s the damn heat!”

“Damn heat in your loins. Why don’t you try and well, maybe hook up with her?”

“Sex complicates things.”

“We’re in the porn business, San. We’re way pass that. But this isn’t a set, you don’t have to go straight to boink boink bang bang… get to know her, you know? You might, you might actually like her.”  
Santana thinks it’s already too late for that but Mercedes already walked away with a shrug before pulling her phone out.

“Hello, KFC.”

Santana shook her head at her friend’s overwhelming love for poultry, but despite of Mercedes’s ridiculousness, Santana couldn’t deny the fact that Mercedes already planted that thought in her head.

What if she asked Brittany out?

*

“So, I was thinking as Mike is trying to chase Susie out under the rain after her ultimate betrayal, they could-“

“Rachel-“

“- Mike would get on her knees, begging for Susie to-“

“Rachel- Rachel“

But the numerous calls for her name, didn’t stop the writer from continuing on her fairy tale.

“and after Susie forgave her and pulled her up from the-“

“Rachel Barbra Berry?”

“Oh yes? You were talking to me?”

They all turned to the terrifying beauty sitting at the head of the table. Quinn’s beautiful face contorted into a look of disgust that would look like Ursula on others, but still look like Aphrodite on hers.

“Baby, I love you and all, you know that, but please stop trying to put plot in our videos. People don’t give a shit about that, all they do is just fast forward to the humping part.”

The rest of the board all sighed in relief when their head honcho finally puts a stop to Rachel’s fairy tale love story. Rachel just has that face that could guilt you to take over her side. It works for everyone except her wife.

“But honey, we women are emotional creatures. We appeal to stories that triggers our hearts. Brittany is one of the most searched name out there. We need to monopolize this as much as we can.”

These two are the only couple that Santana knows who argue about porn scenes like they’re arguing over what to eat for dinner (She could imagine Tina screaming each other).

Santana could feel Mercedes’s shit eating smirk drilling behind her head. She turned around and she was right. There she was, Mercedes bobbing her brows so greasily at her.

“So, I’m thinking that maybe it’s time to spread our-”

“Legs?”

“Shut up, Tina- “Rachel hissed at the immature brat. “What I was talking about is, spread our horizons and add to the Sugar mommy series.”

“You want her to do a girl on girl scene?”

Rachel looked at Santana as if she just lost her shit.

“Oh yes, have you seen her? She’s like the ultimate bottom. That lip bite, those pleading blue eyes as she begs for it. She’s perfect.”

Santana tries to control the green monster that is about to go Hulk on her. How could Rachel picked up those things? Is she looking at Brittany differently too? Does she want to boink her too?

Wait… did she just said boink in her head? Dammit…

“Thank you, thank you!” Tina gave herself an applause, even if nobody asked. “I want this to stay off the record, but I agree with Rachel. Did you see last week when she was riding Mike and then she did that hair flip?!” Tina started fanning herself. “Fuuuuccccckkkk… She’s doing porn and hair porn. If porn life don’t work for her, she could be a shampoo model. With pantene, I can make you come with my hair flips.”

“I agree.” Rachel mumbles softly, nodding in approval but not soft enough that her wife didn’t hear her.

“What did you say?” Irene asked for clarification.

“I said, my wife does better hair flips.”

“That’s what I thought.”

“Of course, darling.” Rachel smiles so hard like she just had a root canal.

“Hmmm… I agree.” Mercedes says while knocking out her fifth drumstick. “Sugar Mommy Series have always been our top sellers. When our customers see a new movie after a year, I’m sure they’ll go nuts or they nut… either or… But her and Mike are a catch, why fix something that isn’t broke?”

“Well, if we’re looking for someone to break her into the series, I’ll do it.”

Santana nearly jumped up the table and finally give Quinn a reason to get a nose job.

“You’ll do what?! Rachel you’re okay with your wife doing this?” 

Everyone in that board room turned to her, before Rachel jump up a few inches in excitement.

Oh my gosh!” Rachel’s expressive brows bobbed in excitement. “That’s going to be epic, the return of Quinn! I could imagine the scene now.” Rachel stares off into the distance with that dreamy look on her face. You’re going to be the boss and Brittany could play the sweet secretary.”

“That’s so cliché.” Santana hissed.

“If you’re so against it, then why don’t you do it?”

Santana is about to make Rachel a very, very, very wealthy woman when she kills Quinn.

“No. No, I’m done with that.” Santana cuts off Rachel before the girl could get anymore cliché ideas “Thank you very much.”

“Okay, if you don’t want to, then that’s not a problem. I’ll do it.” Quinn answers while sipping on her coke, like she’s sipping on some champagne.

“Why? Unless you want to, San.”

“Oh ummm… no, I pass.” Santana sips on her drink, hoping it could create an excuse for her to come up with a reason.

“You will?”

“Yes.”

“Why? Brittany not your type?” Tina asked and Santana smacked Mercedes in the rib when she heard the giggles.

“She’s basically my employee.”

“Boss and secretary it is.”

“No…no… I don’t want too. I’m done with that.”

“But porn is like crack,” Tina adds “once you go crack, you can never go back.”

“That’s not how that line goes, but San, what do you think? Can you do it or would you like me to do it?”

It sounded like a question but Santana knows how Quinn operates.

“You can do it.”

Everyone in that board room turns to each other, feeling a crackle between their two alphas.

“Well, that settles it, then.” Quinn says so calmly that it only infuriate Santana more. “And besides,”

Quinn turns to Santana, her gorgeous lips twisted in a sadistic smirk, “Blondes do have more fun.”

*

“Hello boss.”

Santana peered from her papers and up at the beauty smiling shyly at her by her office door.

“Oh, Brittany hey,”

Brittany flashes another smile just as breathtaking, before pushing a paper bag to Santana like a shy school girl giving her crush chocolates on valentines.

“Oh? What’s this?”

“You got to open it to find out.” The blonde teases, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. And it’s taking all of Santana’s will and breathing techniques before she could kiss the other girl silly.

“Oh!” Santana looks in both utter confusion and amazement when she pulls out a black Britta water bottle.

Brittany’s smile grew even wider, “Tina told me that black is your favorite color. I got you one, so hopefully it helps with your dehydration.”

There is only one way that Brittany could help with her dehydration.

“Ummm thank you.” Santana brushes her emotions with a weak thank you.

“No worries. I got myself one too.” Brittany pulls her insanely pink (you can see it from Mars) water bottle.

All that Santana could think of is, “Awww… we have couple water bottles?”

“W-what?”

Oh shit… did she say that out loud?

“I… I meant, we have couple of water bottles. A couple of water bottles.”

They cast their gazes downwards, hiding the shy smile that was lingering on their lips.

“Yeah, if there is one drink that could cure all thirstiness it’s Dr. Pepper.”

Santana turns surprisingly at her. “You like Dr. Pepper?”

“I looooove Dr. Pepper.” Brittany’s eyes literally sparkled like she wasn’t talking more about her first love than a carbonated drink. “Like I could drink it all my life.”

“I haven’t really paid attention to it before.”

“You definitely should.”

“So, ummm… you’re shooting the scene with Quinn today, right?”

“Yes. I’m kinda nervous.”  
“What? Why? I mean you do it with Mike almost every week.”

“Yeah, but that’s Mike though. He’s like my bro. But doing it with Quinn, it’s like whoah- can I do this?”

“You like her or something?”

“What?” Brittany frowns thoughtfully at the question. “Well… ahhh yes? I mean-”

“Oh, so you like her?” Santana raised her brow in question.

“She’s Quinn and she have been very helpful, like she texted me on how we could go with this and-“

“Oh, so you two are texting each other now?”

This is feeling more and more like an interrogation than anything else.

“Well, I think we need to so we could work better on our scenes. Is something wrong?”

It wasn’t until Brittany asked her that that it dawned on Santana how irrational she’s acting. She was acting like a complete psycho when she and Brittany aren’t even texting friends.

“Ummm no. I’m glad you and Quinn are getting along.”

“Yes. She’s really nice. I always thought she’ll be intimidating, you know? But she’s really-“

“Whydontyoumarryherthen?” Santana mumbles begrudgingly underneath her breath.

“What? Did you say something?”

“Ummm no…”

“Ummm Tina said they offered it to you, but you ummm turned it down?”

Fuck you, Tina.

“I ummm,” Brittany has her gaze cast down, nervously fidgeting with the cap of her bottle. “I guess it’s good in a way.”

“Good?”

“That you turned it down. I ummm… I’ll probably be too… I don’t know… nervous if I have to do it with you.”

“Wait… nervous?”

“Yes.” Brittany lets out a sigh. “I mean even when I know you’re this sweet, caring sunbae behind the scenes. I know how intense you can get when you’re doing it. You make sex look so good.”

Brittany gazes up and Santana could swore she was staring at Susie Pierce right there.

“So, so good, boss.” Brittany spoke in that breathy tone that could easily set Santana on fire.

Santana could hear the scrunching of the Britta water bottle as Brittany/Susie took a step closer to her.

“I don’t think I could keep up.” Brittany… no Susie, definitely Susie whispered hotly in her ear.

“Ahhh- Ahhh- I- I think you can-“ Santana meant as a boss, not as a nervous as hell idiot.

Brittany looks up, blue eyes hazy with that look that Santana only sees on set. And Santana knows she has to go to the nail shop after work with how hard her nails are digging against her oak table.

“You think so?” 

“Brittany! You’re needed in set.”

“Oh Okay.” Brittany stepped back and Santana almost passed out. “See you later.”

“Later,” Santana could barely croak out.

*

Mercedes was ready to enjoy her 12th wing when the sight of the girl walking in her set got her attention.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

Santana tilts her head in command, and within .5 seconds one of the crew brought a chair and placed it next to their chicken loving director.

“I’m watching the scene.”

“Why? So you could die of blood loss?”

“What are you talking about? As the executive producer for this company, I have every right to see how the products are going.”

But Mercedes isn’t so convinced of Santana’s defense.

“Cut it out, San. You’re just a thirsty hoe and we both know it.”

“I’m not. I just want to see that everything will go on perfectly.”

“Fine, but remember this is my set. Got it.”

“Got it.” Santana slowly scanned the set, a makeshift office because of course, they will go with the boss- secretary line that is so overdone. Her brown eyes soon landed on the blonde beauty getting her make up done. She sucks in a deep breath, clenching the canned drink inside her bag before standing up.

“Where you go-Oh.” Mercedes didn’t even bother finishing up her question.

“Brittany,”

Brittany has her eyes close, as she’s getting her eye makeup done, but the smile on her lips were evident on how happy she is to hear the voice.

“Oh hey, boss.”

“Enough with the boss, just call me, Santana.”

“Santana,”

That was a mistake cause Santana swore she just came just from hearing Brittany call her name.

“I ummm… ahhh… here.”

“What is… Oh my gosh,” Brittany opens her eyes and gasps like a happy child. “Dr. Pepper!”

“Yeah ummm…you know, I had it in my fridge and ummm… it’s not like I went out in the store and got it for you.”

“You can drink that after your shoot, you don’t want to mess up your lipstick.” The makeup artist says sternly.

“Or she could drink it now if she wants too.”

The makeup artist finally realized who she was standing next to and quickly did a turnaround.

“Oh oh yes… Brittany, if you want to drink it now, you could.”

“No, I could wait.” Then she pressed the Dr. Pepper to her chest, like it was a stuff animal. “Thank you so much, San.”

“Yeah, it’s no big deal. Ummm… good luck over there.”

“Thank you. Are you going to be watching?”

“Ahhh yes… maybe just a little bit.”

“Ok. I’ll do my best.”

Santana forces a grin as her mind wants her to say to Brittany.

Please don’t.

*

“Okay quiet on the set.”

The scene is as cliché as it gets. The boss getting tired from working too much and the secretary “tries” to relieve her stress. Being domesticated really dampens Rachel’s creative flow. This was the writer who won an award for writing a five girl lovefest. Now, she could only manage to come up with this.

But obviously it was only Santana who is thinking that.

“Oh my Gosh, they’re so hot together.” Crew member 1 gushes out, like she’s watching a romcom than a porn scene.

“I know, right?” Crew member 2 said through her with hearteyes. “I thought seeing Britt with a guy was hot, but damn, her and Quinn knows how to heat it up.”

“I know. I ship.”

Santana turns back her attention to the scene with a deep seethed glare. If looks could kill, it would have been Quinn’s funeral by now.  
Cut it out, San. You’re better than this. Quinn has a wife. Quinn has a wife. Quinn’s type is someone who can be an extra in Lord of the rings. 

But all of her pep talk was cut short, when Brittany let out a gasp when Quinn sinks her teeth in her neck.

“That’s it! Okay, cut-“

Everybody turns to look at Santana then at Mercedes. The director looks equally confused before responding with a slicing motion.

“What’s wrong?”

“This absolutely look so fake.”

“We’re not trying to win an Oscar here, San.” Quinn points out with a bored sigh.

“Yes. But that doesn’t mean our standards should be this low.”

“Oh my God…”

“Alright, alright. Let’s just try again.” Mercedes tries to diffuse the situation by waving her drumstick around.

Cut-

*

“Cut-

*

“Cut-“

*

“Cut!”

“Girl!” Mercedes finally have it with all the interruption on her set, flinging her arms wildly. “Do you know who I am?!”

But Santana isn’t one to be provoked, standing her ground as well.

“I know that you need to brush up on some of your skills.” Santana bites back. “Cause for someone who is name Mercedes, you’re shooting a shot like it’s a Kia.”

“What’s wrong with a Kia?” Brittany whispers worriedly at Quinn, while the other girl looks amused.

“Don’t push it Satan, those boobs will only get you so far.”

“These boobs” Santana clutches on to her babies, “won you a director’s award.”

“You know what? do you want to do it?”

“Excuse me?”

“Cause it seems that everything we do is wrong, so why don’t the infamous Snixx herself show us how to do it?”

She was taunting her, she clearly is. But she’s not going to go there, even if she’s ready to shove Brittany down that table.

“You know what?” Quinn finally steps in, “As amusing as this all is, why don’t we wait until tomorrow. Because I have a wife that’s waiting for me.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Both says it out loud yet none looked the part. Quinn just shrug those perfect shoulders before leaning over to whisper in Santana's ear.

"You better be ready to shoot this scene with her tomorrow."

*

“Santana?”

Santana looks up and there standing by her doorway is the prettiest girl in the world. The memory of their last time in her office got Santana worked up, but seeing the shy expression on Brittany helped simmer it down.

“Oh ummm Britt, hello.”

“Can I… can I come in?”

“Yeah sure, of course. So? ummm…. What brings you here?”

“Oh ummm… I… I just want to ummm… apologize with how the shoot ended today.”

The shoot that Santana completely ruined but here was Brittany apologizing for it.

“You don’t have too.”

“I mean… ummm… I know you’re a perfectionist and I don’t know maybe I’m just more nervous than usual.”

Santana’s eyes narrowed at the assumption grinding in her skull. “Why? Because it’s with Quinn?”

She said Quinn’s name with such disdain.

“Well, ummm… that and a… it’s the sugar mommy series. Like everyone that’s about to start in this business, knows that series.”

“Oh. You watched it?”

Brittany nodded softly, her cheeks blushing a cute pink that it makes Santana forget that this girl might win a rookie award in porn.

“I-I did. When I watch yours I could I actually thought you and Quinn are together because that chemistry is just too much.” Brittany covers her mouth as she giggles. “Then, I saw Quinn with Rachel and-”

“Yeah. When Quinn told me she imagines me as Rachel I almost deck her pretty face.” 

You and Mike seem so good at it too. It looks like there is more to it than you know… costars.”

“With Mike? Oh no no no,” Brittany chuckles once again and Santana could swear she could listen to it all her life. “That’s my best bud. I guess I imagine someone else too.”

Santana gulped nervously although Brittany looked more shy than seconds away from seducing her.

“Oh.” Santana clears her throat, pretending to file papers that doesn’t really needed filing. “Yeah, that helps. So, you’re not dating him?”

“No.”

“Okay, a girlfriend?”

“Me?” Brittany’s hair swished as she shakes her head. “No.”

“A boyfriend?”

“Nope. I’m not seeing anyone.”

“Are you in that I’m not looking for anyone phase right now?”

“Oh I ummm… I found someone, she just doesn’t see me like that.”

“She’s an idiot, then.”

Brittany pursed her lips to hide that pretty smile.

“No, she’s quite smart.”

“I still think she’s a dumbass. Probably the biggest dumbass in the world.”

But as if Brittany remembers who she was talking too and straightened up and start to clear her throat.

“Ummm can I ask you something?”

“Ummm sure.”

“Ummm I mean, I’m sorry to pry. But you know, I just wonder other than running the production company, what does someone like Santana Lopez does outside of work?”

That wasn’t the kind of question that Santana was expecting.

“Oh… ummm… I’m actually pretty boring.”

“Well what might sound boring to you, might be super fun for others.”

“It might,” Santana smiles once again, a fact she’s learning that’s she’s doing more and more around Brittany. “I just bingewatch shows in Netflix.”

“Netflix and chill?” Brittany said with a hint of tease in her voice and a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

“Yes. Like after work, I’m like so tired so all I really want to do is like curl up in my couch, put on netflix and just chill with an ice cream.”

Santana could feel herself smiling again when she sees Brittany suppressing a giggle.

“How about you?”

“Well, it’s been kind of boring when Lord Tubbington left” Brittany bites her lower lip, stopping it from quivering. “But he got married and move with his new wife.”

Santana didn’t know what to think of that.

“Oh I’m sorry, So, is that where T comes from? Tubbington?”

"Yeah Tubbington doesn't really sound all too sexy for a porn name. T could stand for anything."

Santana could swear that Brittany sounds like she’s holding back tears.

“But yeah we used to bingewatch sci fi shows together. Stranger things is his thing.”

“Definitely. I heard Dark is pretty good too.”

“Would you- ummm… no forget it.” Brittany shook her head. She said the last few words in such a soft tone, Santana had to lean over so she could hear.

“What?”

“Maybe if you’re not so busy. We could ummm… watch something together?”

“Oh.”

Brittany seems to think that Santana’s one word answer meant no.

“I… I… I mean… we could- you don’t have too if you don’t like it, I’m just saying that-”

“I would love too, Brittany.”

“Wait? you will?”

“Yeah.”

“I have been meaning to watch the Witcher for months, but I have been too busy. So, if you’re into that-”

“I’m into that.”

“Then, maybe this Friday night?”

“That sounds perfect.”

*

Much to everyone’s surprise, Two of today’s hottest pornstars didn’t get it on on their first date.

Instead, there was just popcorn involve, some ice cream and some Henry Cavill in his pornstar hair glory.

Just when Santana thought she couldn’t fall for Brittany more, here is Brittany proving her wrong, as she watch that sweet smile and blue eyes sparkle back at her.

“Everyone is saying how good, the haunting of hill House is, but I’m much of a chicken to watch it alone.” Brittany whispered, sounding like she’s afraid to come out like a complete coward.

“Then, let’s do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Super sure.”

“Alright.”

By the end of their bingewatching date, when Santana gave Brittany a polite kiss on the cheek that night. The thought that run inside her mind was…

It’s not hard to fall for someone like Brittany.  
*

They didn’t get it on, on their second date either when Santana surprised Brittany to a trip in a cat cafe.

Instead there was lots of squealing, an overpriced cake and coffee (that Santana would pay over and over again, just to hear that cute squeal from Brittany) and lots and lots of pictures with a whole lot of cats.

By the end of their cat cafe date, when Brittany gave her a sweet peck on her lips to bid her good night, the thought that run inside her mind was…

She’s falling for Brittany.

*

Nor did it happened on their third date when they went on an ice cream run.

“Don’t you think it’s kinda funny?”

“What?” Santana asked while diving into her rocky road ice cream.

“When people recognize who we are, but they don’t want to say anything because it’s like admitting they watch porn?”

“Yup. Especially the dads.”

“Most especially the dads.”

“Me and Quinn went to dinner once, and we saw next to a family. You should have seen how the dad and their teenage son was like staring at us.”

Brittany answers with that signature chuckle, before wrapping her arms around Santana’s.

By the end of their third date, when their kiss lingered as they hesitantly bid each other good night. The thought that run inside Santana’s head was…

She has no idea when this falling will ever stop, not that she ever wants it too.

*

Or on their fourth, fifth and sixth date…

*

It happened on their seventh date and there were kisses involved, so many kisses…

“I…”

A kiss on the lips…

“-would prefer-“

Another kiss…

“-my first time-”

One more kiss…

“-with my girlfriend to not be filmed.”

Brittany’s lips curve into a shy grin, before leaning forward to capture those lips again. “I like how that sounds.”

“What?”

“My girlfriend.”

Santana presses a kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead.

“It’s my favorite thing too.”

To Santana’s surprise, she learned that night that Brittany is different from Susie T. So different. The beautiful girl beneath her bears a much different gaze than her alter ego. Instead of being hazed with sensuality, Brittany’s eyes are filled with tenderness. Her moans were punctuated with “baby” and “I love you”, instead of Susie infamous moans that had everyone in set paralyzed.

But Santana knew right then and there, who she wanted.

And that night, she finally figured out the cure to this damn nosebleed.

It was Brittany.

*

“I wonder what people would think about this.”

Santana heard her girlfriend’s whisper, a sweet mix of sleepy and dreamy as their bodies were sated once again that night.

“What?”

Brittany lifts her pretty head up, those blue eyes still gleam even under the dim candlelights.

“They probably imagine Snixx and Susie T. just breaking the bed every night.”

Santana smiled at that cliché reference. Of course people would imagine that.

“We proved them wrong, didn’t we?”

“It scared me a bit at first, you know?” Brittany softly confess, her finger tracing lazy circles on Santana’s hip.

“What?”

“That you got the hots for Susie,” Brittany looks back at her, those gorgeous eyes filled with doubt and worry. “but would find me so boring.”

“Wait?” Santana blinks curiously “Y-you knew?”

“Well, it’s kinda obvious.”

“Oh.”

And here she was thinking she was being subtle with her nosebleed. She looks back at her beautiful girlfriend, Brittany’s eyes look distant and reserved as if she’s unsure if she made the right decision on confessing to Santana about that.

If only Brittany knew…

“Let you in on a secret-”

“Hmmm?”

It was only the two of them in their bedroom, but Santana leans in to whisper anyway, just because she could and most especially because she couldn’t have enough of her girl.

“Susie is no match against Brittany Pierce.”

Those beautiful lips curled into a soft smile before Brittany tugs her girlfriend back to bed. She leans in closer, whispering in that alluring tone that sends shivers down Santana’s spine.

“Lucky for you, Santana Lopez. You get to have both.”

The End


End file.
